Considerable research has been reported on behavioral approaches in the treatment of neurological disorders. Unfortunately, this has been poorly integrated with and little influenced by clinical neurology and basic research in neurophysiology. Recently, through a series of meetings and conferences, the interdisciplinary field of Behavioral Medicine has successfully begun to develop and integrate behavioral and biomedical science knowledge and techniques. A strategy similar to that already begun in general Behavioral Medicine is proposed with regard to behavioral sciences and neurology. Specifically, a conference is proposed which will bring together behavioral scientists and neurologists concerned with the treatment of neuromuscular and paroxismal disorders. Current research findings will be presented and discussed by both proponents and opponents of behavioral approaches. This two-day conference will provide a forum for defining the state of the science in this area, stimulate new research and be an impetus for the integration of behavioral neurology.